


My Hand Around Your Neck (We Connect)

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Talented omegas must have a bond with a alpha teammate. The organization has chosen Claude to be Ivan's.





	My Hand Around Your Neck (We Connect)

There’s always a concern from management about omega rookies adjusting, no matter how much unfounded bullshit their reasoning relies on. Claude keeps a sharp eye on both Travis and Ivan, because he knows that rookies can find trouble regardless of their dynamic. Travis is a beta, but he has a chirpy, bratty edge that might grate on the nerves of his older, alpha teammates. Ivan, meanwhile, is quiet and serious, focused and so mature, despite his fresh, flowery scent that tells the world he’s a young omega. 

 

Still, Claude’s unsurprised when he’s called in for a meeting right after they tell Ivan and Travis they’ll be staying with the Flyers. Holmgren doesn’t beat around the bush. They want him to bond with Ivan, at least for the season. 

 

“Have you talked to him yet?” is the first thing Claude asks, and - judging by the look Holmgren and Hextall exchange - the answer is no. 

 

“He’s due to meet with us after you,” Holmgren says slowly, obviously sensing the fight that’s brewing. 

 

“Call him, now.” Claude wants to be sure that Ivan gets his say; not that he doesn’t trust management, exactly, but he’s heard stories of rookies agreeing because they thought they had no other choice. 

 

Ivan looks exactly as Claude expects; he’s tense and wary, obviously aware of what this meeting is about. He looks surprised and then resigned to see Claude there, too, and he takes the seat that Holmgren waves him into. 

 

“Ivan. I’m sure you know why we’re here.” 

 

“You want me to bond with Claude.” He says it low, quiet. 

 

“We want you to have a bond,” Claude cuts in before Holmgren can speak, shooting the man a half-apologetic glance. “With me, or someone else if you’d prefer.” He knows Radko would take Ivan on if asked, Wayne, too. 

 

At first, Ivan looks a little puzzled, but he seems to gather what Claude is doing. He’s silent for a bit before sighing. “With you. If that’s okay.” 

 

“Yeah, of course.” 

 

It’s no surprise when Holmgren pulls a bonding agreement out of the stack of folders on his desk. Claude skims over it, making sure that it covers all the standard bases before he signs. Ivan doesn’t hesitate to sign as soon as Claude hands him the pen. 

 

“Gentlemen, thanks for your time. Let us know if there’s anything you’ll need from us, okay?” 

 

Taking the dismissal for what it is, Claude puts himself between Ivan and the men left in the room as they make their way out. Ivan’s quiet until the point where they’d normally part. He hesitates, then and Claude takes the opportunity to break the tension. “You can live with me, if you want. I have a spare room.” 

 

“That would probably be best,” Ivan says slowly. He’s not quite making eye contact, so Claude carefully reaches out to touch his arm. 

 

“I’m gonna take care of you, yeah? It’s going to be okay.” 

 

Ivan looks up then and studies Claude’s face. Claude can see it when he tries to scent the air, trying to figure out what he’s feeling, and Ivan pinks slightly at being caught. “Okay. Thank you, alpha.” 

 

That in itself makes Claude’s alpha itchy, suddenly ready to have their omega safe in their den. He shoves it down and offers, “I can drive you if you want to pick up your things. Or -” he pulls the spare key he’d gotten made out of his pocket, “you can come over whenever you’re ready. Doesn’t have to be right away.” 

 

Ivan takes the key, obviously surprised for a moment. “You knew.” 

 

“I had a suspicion. I didn’t know until the meeting, I promise you.” 

 

“Okay. Can we - I’ll give you the address to the hotel.” 

  
  
  
  


Ivan hadn’t brought much. That’s abundantly clear when he’s unpacked his things into the spare bedroom, and all of his clothes barely take up half the closet and a scant dresser drawer. He’d intended to send for the rest of his stuff once he was sure he was staying, but he still looks shy about how little he’d brought. 

 

“We can go shopping together after the team announces the bond, if you want,” Claude offers. They’d already talked to their families - Claude had sat through a very awkward video call with Ivan’s parents, trying to reassure them that he only wants what’s best for their son. Hextall had given them permission to tell the team, since hiding the fact that Ivan is living with Claude is basically impossible to hide from them. 

 

“Yeah. That’d be nice.” 

 

Trying not to hover, Claude heads to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for burgers. He figures something simple to start with is good, until he figures out what Ivan likes. It’s not much later that Ivan comes wandering in, sitting on the other side of the island from Claude. He’s quiet while Claude works, occasionally checking his phone. 

 

“How do we do this?” he asks once they’ve started eating. Taking the time to chew the bite in his mouth, Claude ponders how to answer. 

 

“We can try scenting, first. With a lot of contact and time spent together, the bond could form on it’s own.” 

 

Ivan nods, eyes down. They both know the only other way to trigger a bond is sex, and Ivan doesn’t seem inclined to bring it up right now. Claude lets it lay, but makes a note to himself to discuss it later. 

 

Claude takes Ivan’s offer up to do the dishes, going to settle on the couch, smiling to himself when Harvey hops up and flops into his lap. Ivan follows a few minutes later, sitting close enough to Claude that their elbows brush. They put on a movie, and gradually Ivan leans more into Claude’s space until Claude wraps his arm around his shoulders, holding him loosely. 

 

“This okay?” he murmurs, tucking Ivan close. 

 

“Yeah,” Ivan mumbles back. He turns enough to tuck his face against Claude’s neck, and there’s no stopping the possessive feeling that crawls up Claude’s throat. Gently, he nuzzles Ivan back as best he can, breathing in his warm, sweet scent. Claude doesn’t quite manage to bite back the pleased growl he makes when Ivan says, “You smell good.” He regrets it as soon as Ivan goes stiff, scent turning wary and sour. 

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just -” Claude’s face is hot, and he lets Ivan pull away even though he wants to whine in protest. “I like you like how I smell. I didn’t meant to scare you.” 

 

“You … like it?” 

 

“Yeah. I uh, I like your scent, too.” 

 

Ivan flushes at that, ducking his head and breathing deep for a moment. “Oh.” 

 

“Can we . . . try again?” 

 

Chewing is lip nervously, Ivan nods and shifts back into Claude’s space. This time, Claude nuzzles Ivan’s cheeks, moving slowly until he’s brushing his nose along Ivan’s throat. He breathes deep, letting Ivan’s scent fill his senses and his heart skips a bit when Ivan makes a soft, almost needy sound. They stay that way for a while, pressed close and breathing each other in until Claude starts to get drowsy. 

 

“Do you want to nap?” he asks sleepily, regretting it as soon as Ivan sits up. 

 

“Like. Together?” 

 

“Only if you want. Just napping, I swear. I- I want to keep you close.” Claude pauses for a minute, embarrassed by how much instinct is pushing him right now. “Don’t let me pressure you, okay?” 

 

“Okay. Let’s . . . yeah.” 

 

Ivan goes to change, coming to Claude’s room in a worn tee and shorts. Claude’s hard pressed to not drag him close and scent mark him everywhere. Instead, he crawls in bed, feeling the warmth of the blankets lull him back to his earlier drowsiness. Ivan gets comfortable, facing Claude and close enough to scent a little. 

 

They wake up closer, Ivan’s head tucked under Claude’s chin. His hair is soft, tickling Claude’s face, but his scent makes up for it. 

 

“This might work,” Ivan mumbles. Claude hums in agreement, still feeling a little bereft when they finally roll out of bed. 

 

Unfortunately, ‘might’ gradually proves not to be enough. They sit together on the plane, when they have meals both at home and with the team; Ivan spends time in Claude’s room on the road and they make a habit of cuddling on the couch, as well as taking pregame naps together. There’s the niggling tease of a bond, but every time Claude reaches for it, it seems to slip away. Out of desperation, Ivan starts sleeping in Claude’s bed at night as well, first at home and then on the road. They almost always wake with Ivan curled up against Claude’s chest, face tucked against him. 

 

It’s one of these times that Claude brings it up, gently rubbing Ivan’s back as he wakes. “This isn’t working.” 

 

“I know.” The trainers had checked with them again two days ago, running all the tests, even going so far as drawing some of their blood to check their hormone levels. High, but not newly-bonded high. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Ivan sighs at that, tucking his face against Claude’s neck. “I know.” 

 

Claude warms at that, gently pulling Ivan closer. “We’ll make it work.” 

 

Taking things slow seems like the best approach. Claude waits until they’re watching TV, softly saying Ivan’s name to get his attention and guiding him into a kiss. He’s not ready for how Ivan ducks his head after, cheeks pink. Sure, it’s their first, but he takes more coaxing to lean back into Claude’s side than he thought. 

 

He tries again, when it’s late and they’re just getting home from a road trip. Gently backing Ivan against the wall in the entry, Claude gives him time to protest before bringing their mouths together. Ivan goes with it until Claude’s hands come to rest on hips, then he’s making a startled noise and pulling away. Claude lets him go, internally relieved that Ivan still joins him in bed. 

 

They get a little further every time Claude tries. Ivan runs every time Claude does something new, but he’s slowly letting him do more. He can touch Ivan’s back, kiss his throat. Claude knows he’s overstepped  this time when he nips him, though, and Ivan lets out a startled gasp, going still. 

 

“Sorry,” Claude soothes, kissing the spot lightly. Still, Ivan slips away, off the couch. He’s all but avoiding Claude the next day, even with practice. 

 

It’s mean, maybe, but when Ivan’s obviously going to hide in their room, Claude catches his wrists and pulls him close. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he murmurs, spreading his scent on Ivan’s cheeks and throat, coating him in it more thoroughly than he’d managed at the rink. “It’s just - you act like you’ve never done this before.” 

 

“I haven’t.” 

 

Claude stops, then, taking a slow, deep breath. “What?” 

 

“I’ve never - I didn’t want to, in juniors. I was scared of getting pregnant. Or claimed.” 

 

It feels like Claude is underwater. No way does he have an untouched omega in his arms, covered in his scent. He pulls back to look at Ivan, but he refuses to make eye contact, embarrassed and pink-cheeked. 

 

“So I’d be the first to touch you, eh?” Carefully, Claude tips Ivan’s chin up, making the omega look at him. 

 

“Yeah.” The word is so quiet, Claude almost can’t hear it. He leans back into take Ivan’s mouth, keeping it purposefully light. 

 

“That’s why you’re so shy.” Ivan nods, tucking his head against Claude’s shoulder. God, Claude  _ wants _ . He has this trusting, good omega right in front of him, holding on to him like a lifeline. “I said I’d take care of you, and I will.” 

 

Pressing his mouth to Ivan’s neck, Claude kisses gently before biting down. He’s not going deep enough for it to be a proper claim mark - he’d never do that without permission - but he needs for Ivan to submit, now. He feels a bit bad when Ivan stiffens and struggles, whimpering when the movement jostles where Claude has his teeth sunk in. Eventually, he goes pliant, panting and making pleading whines, an omega begging their alpha to relent. So Claude does. He laps at the spot gently, knowing it has to ache and it will definitely bruise. 

 

“That’s good, Ivan. You did really good.” 

 

Ivan just whines back, clinging tightly. He lets Claude kiss him, still making tiny sounds that Claude does his best to soothe until Ivan is relaxed, leaning heavily against him. 

 

“Lets go to bed, yeah?” 

 

Claude can feel Ivan’s hands clench in the fabric of his shirt. “Are you gonna…” 

 

“Not today. You’re not ready.” 

 

Despite his urge to do it himself, Claude lets Ivan change, both of them going through their now-familiar bedtime routine. But once they’re under the covers, Claude nudges Ivan over and spoons up behind him. Burying his nose against the nape of Ivan’s neck, Claude nuzzles him, breathing in his scent. 

 

“This is okay, yeah?” 

 

“Yes, alpha,” Ivan whispers. Claude shivers, inner alpha rolling over, pleased. 

 

“Good. Good night.” 

 

Ivan’s different after that. He seeks out Claude more, but is still so shy about being touched and kissed. There’s still no bond between them, though, so Claude knows they’re going to have to have sex eventually. He’s trying to ease Ivan into it, doing his best to squash down the instinct that wants to get him in bed and show him what a good alpha he can be. He can’t manage to rein in the touching, though, and the team takes notice, chirping them until Ivan’s red in the face. 

 

Claude takes the brunt of it, shielding Ivan so the guys get the hint to lay off the omega. They tone it down even more when a strange alpha attempts to corner Ivan in a bar in California, and Ivan is left clinging to Claude once said alpha was dispatched with a busted lip and a black eye. It makes Claude’s need to have Ivan close worse. He follows him to the bathroom, now, or up to the bar to get drinks when they’re out. Ivan protests a little, but mostly he blushes hotly at Claude’s attention. 

 

It feels like a fever dream when Claude finally gets Ivan down to nothing but his boxers. His skin is soft and tan and he responds to every little touch. Claude kisses and caresses every spot Ivan will let him, carefully avoiding between his legs because Ivan trembles anytime he gets too close. 

 

“Alpha?” Ivan pleads, wanting but scared and Claude slides up to kiss him. 

 

“Don’t worry. Just let me touch you, yeah? I’m not gonna do anything but touch.” 

 

He’s still obviously nervous but Ivan allows Claude to part his legs and pet at the tender skin of his thighs, tracing the tendons along the backs of his knees. Gently nudging them back closed, Claude stretches out alongside Ivan so he can kiss him as he toys with his nipples. Ivan whimpers into his mouth, and Claude drinks in all the little sounds he can coax out. 

 

“Do you like that?” Claude murmurs. 

 

“Y-yes.” Ivan’s face is read and he squirms a little as Claude watches his face. 

 

“Don’t be shy. I want you to like it. I want to prove I’ll make this good for you.” Claude can see that Ivan is hard, but he’s not going to do anything about that right now. The more Ivan wants it and is comfortable he is with Claude looking at and touching him, the easier things will go when they actually do have sex. 

 

Ivan’s breathing a little heavily when Claude gathers him into his side. They’re both turned on, the scent of arousal thick in the air. He smiles to himself when Ivan tucks his face against his neck, breathing in more of his scent. There’s a delicate noise coming from Ivan’s throat, prompting Claude to pet and shush him until he settles down. 

 

“We’re not gonna rush now, okay?” Claude kisses Ivan’s forehead when he whines but nods in response. 

 

They have a few days off, an oddly-timed break courtesy of the schedule, and that’s when Claude decides it’s time. He can tell that Ivan knows; he turns fidgety and shy, needing to be coaxed into accepting Claude’s affections. 

 

Ivan goes wide eyed when they’re making out and Claude rolls on top of him. He whines high in his throat, scent icy with fear so Claude just keeps kissing him. Gradually, it mellows and turns almost sweet. 

 

“There you are,” Claude murmurs, kissing Ivan’s throat. He’s glad, now, that he’d gotten Ivan comfortable with being naked together; Claude’s fairly certain if he had to get up to undress them now, Ivan would panic. “If you need to stop, tell me okay? I promise I will.” 

 

Ivan gets very wet, Claude has learned, often leaving a mess between his cheeks and on his thighs. He’s wet now as Claude slides his fingers through it, gently rubbing over his hole and watching as Ivan turns red. His scent is flowery, now, his body trying to tell the alpha touching him that he’s fertile, suitable for breeding. He takes one finger easily, then two, panting as Claude stretches him a little. Ivan doesn’t need much, though; his body is ready and gives easily when Claude edges the head of his cock inside. 

 

A dismayed whine makes him stop, and he looks up to find Ivan reaching for him. Pushing in a bit further, Claude leans down to brace himself on his arms so that his omega can cling to him. Every now and then a hurt sound will creep up Ivan’s throat, stilling Claude until Ivan nudges him closer. It’s a slow process driven more by fear than actual pain, but eventually Claude is deep inside, rocking his hips shallowly. 

 

“You okay?” Claude manages. He’s trying not to  _ take _ the way the alpha in him wants to. It’s not easy with Ivan hot and tight and wet around him, slick already dripping down his balls and soaking his thighs. 

 

In response, Ivan tilts his head back, whimpering and offering his throat to Claude. It’s a good enough answer for Claude, who bites at Ivan’s neck and starts to really move. Ivan’s sounds turn sweet as pleasure starts to take over. He’s still clinging to Claude, but there’s a slight roll to his hips that turns into him meeting Claude halfway. 

 

“See, you’re a natural. Feels good?” 

 

Flush-cheeked and hazy-eyed, Ivan looks up at Claude with his lips parted. “Please.” 

 

“Yeah, gonna knot you up, don’t worry. You’ll love it.” 

 

Kissing down Ivan’s chest, Claude takes one nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth before latching on to suckle. That earns him a soft cry and fingers fisted in his hair, Ivan’s body fluttering around him. Claude wants to work his chest until he’s wet with milk but - later. For now, he switches sides, rolling the abandoned nipple between his fingers before massaging it like he’s milking Ivan. Ivan’s shuddering, arching his chest into the stimulation. His body is starting to clench, searching for the knot Claude promised him. 

 

Keeping his hands on Ivan’s chest, Claude rolls his nipples between his fingers and uses his mouth to bite at Ivan’s neck. It’s as close to a claiming bite as he can get, biting and sucking a dark bruise into Ivan’s throat. Pressing deep, Claude feels it when Ivan comes, wet flooding out of him and cock spurting sticky stripes of cum across his belly. The bond chooses that moment to snap into place, and Claude groans into Ivan’s neck as the sensation of Ivan’s pleasure rushes over him dizzingly. His knot swells, earning a pleading whimper from Ivan that Claude can do nothing about; it’s too late to pull out now and all he can do is try to soothe Ivan as his knot ties them together tightly. 

 

Through the bond, Claude can feel Ivan’s curiosity and tiredness, the buzz of sustained pleasure as Claude’s knot throbs inside him. Underneath is a faint strand of worry, and Claude busses Ivan’s cheek, hoping to chase it away. 

 

“How are you feeling?” he asks gently, even though he can feel it. 

 

“Okay. I-” Ivan glances away, shy. “It feels good.” 

 

“It’s supposed to. And it worked.” 

 

Ivan nods, relaxing under Claude. “Yeah.” He’s quiet for a moment or two before whispering, “You didn’t claim me.” 

 

“No, I didn’t. If that’s something we want down the road, we’ll talk about it. For now, it’s just the bond, yeah?” 

 

Claude catches the wave of relief from Ivan as he nods. They relax together as they wait out the knot, Ivan’s hands tracing lazy patterns over Claude’s back. It’s a comfortable quiet; they’re used to being together in silence, having spent so much time on planes or just entertaining themselves while in proximity. Ivan winces a little when Claude eases out, but he quickly turns embarrassed at the rush of slick and come that leaks out of him. Claude wipes up the worst of it with the already-messy sheet and balls it up, tossing it off the edge of the bed. 

 

Padding to the bathroom to clean his own belly, Claude comes back to the bathroom with a washcloth in hand only to find Ivan curiously touching his hole. It’s pink and tender, but easily takes the fingertip he pushes inside. 

 

“Jesus,” Claude breathes, causing Ivan to startle. 

 

“Sorry, it just - it feels -”  Turning even redder, Ivan shakes his head and looks away, but Claude can feel his embarrassment and lust. 

 

“Give me a little bit and I’ll give you another.” Claude grins when arousal flashes through the bond, and he pushes right past Ivan’s embarrassment to clean him up. 


End file.
